My Land
by Xovinn
Summary: Soul Society is in problems, and they suspect that Ichigo is one of the bad guys. Is Ichigo forced to give up his old life? Sequel to the Replica. IchigoShirosaki, M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**My Land**

Warnings: OOC characters, some yaoi in the distant future, crappy grammar.

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns Bleach and Children of Bodom owns the song.

A/N: okay, this is sequel to the Replica. I don't really know where this is going... but I'm almost sure it will be longer than Replica. (You don't have to read that one to keep up with the plot, but I assume it.) Genre will be jumpy: there is some angst, some adventure, romance, drama and humor in form of my stupid jokes. (They make me laugh!)

Oh, and more characters! Last time there were only Shiro and Ichi. Read, and tell me what you think, sweeties.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yawn.

Kurosaki Ichigo lied on his bed, having his back rubbed. A pair of white hands, as strong and muscular as his own stroked gently his aching shoulders.

"You are way too strict, king. You should learn to take better care of yourself", white purred, leaning closer to his partner. "Less homework, more me."

"Could cope with that", Ichigo muttered, voice muffled to his pillow, "but my teachers probably couldn't. Shame..."

Hollow chuckled. He and his king had been lovers just three months, and did already some couple bickering. They shared lazy, loving kiss disturbed only by someone knocking on the window.

_Probably Renji or Rukia. _"Someone is knocking on the window, Shiro. Could you take that?"

Hollow snickered, eyes narrowing when he saw who the intruder was. "Some_thing_ is knocking on the window..."

Yep, Renji. For some reason his koibito really disliked the redhead. "Let the thing in, please."

Growling, Shiro got up and walked towards the window. Behind it stood pissed off looking shnigami, inpatiently tapping his leg.

Ichigo grinned. Even if he had said that there was not "kings" or "horses" anymore, his hollow couldn't give up his submissive ways. Whitey of course denied it fiercely, but he usually did what Ichigo told him to do.

It was kind of a cute, actually.

Redheaded shinigami stepped in to the room, more or less gracefully. He wasn't surprised by Ichigo's white copy standing in front of him and looking pissed, he was used to it. Ichigo didn't bother to hide the fact that he was in relationship with his former use-only-when-have-to weapon, so everyone just had to get used to it or fuck off.

Ichigo had rolled over to his stomach, but was still too sleepy to rise. "Yo, Renji. What's up? You look pretty serious today. Something wrong?"

Redhead really looked tired. "I can't stay long, and I have bad news. Ichigo, you are portraited as an enemy in Soul Society now."

"What!?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even if Ichigo and Shiro were practically same person, hollow was much quicker thinker. And more mistrustful.

Soon Renji was lying on the floor, his eyes wide as hollow's grip around his neck tightened."If you were going to kill us, you were too slow! Why did you even tell about your plan? Do you have any backups out there?"

Renji grinned. He really liked to annoy the hollow. "Wow wow, one question at the time. And could you move from my chest, please? I don't like watching your ugly face this close, you know. And it is pretty hard to talk, too..."

"Stop being a wiseass or you will watch my foot from REALLY close!"

"Stop, both of you."

Renji and Shirosaki glanced up from their battle of wills, and saw really serious looking Ichigo. It was scary. "Renji please, tell us what is going on. Shiro let go of thing's throat. He won't attack."

"Tsch." Hollow backed up, scowling. Renji 1, Shiro 0.

Renji turned looking Ichigo. "It seems that Soul Society still has a problem caused by Aizen. Yes, he is dead, don't look like that", he groaned, "but some of the Espadas are not. Soul Society thought that once Aizen was dead, others would just give up taking over the world. Seems that was not the case."

"Who is it now?"

"Your old friend, Grimmjow."

"Great. Just great."

"He doesn't probably have the same goal that Aizen had, he is just boss of many hollows. Killing some human and shinigami, nothing special. Point is, he has a grerat gang of maskfaces on his side already. Many have had this idea that you are too, especially when they heard about how good friends you and your hollow are nowadays."

"Gotta problem with that?"

"I don't have, that's what I'm here for, boke."

"Oh, thank you, our saviour. Would you let me kiss your feet?"

"Shut up, monster."

Ichigo was not listening. He was facing the roof, hands bended behind his neck.

Renji looked displeased. "No need to thank me, twerp. They are going to capture you and examine you, so your friends in our side started finally acting. Go meet Urahara, he will help you out from this country fast and safe. They are too busy to chase you across the world. See you some other time, when this shit is over."

Redhead jumped out from the window.

"Normal people use the door.", hollow growled. Then, looking at his partner, his face softened with worry. "Are you okay?"

_My own land has closed it's gates to me_

_All alone in the world, it's scaring me._

"What's going to happen next, Shiro? We are alone now."


	2. Chapter 2

**My Land**

Disclaimer: Children of Bodom owns the song, Kubo Tite owns Bleach.

Warnings: Oral sex, OOCness, angsty Ichigo and some fluff. And my crappy grammar, of course.

Author's note: Hmm... This chapter is mostly about Ichigo and Shiro moving and Ichi catching up with the news. Next chapter is from Grimmjow's point of view. I don't yet know what he really wants. Is he purely crazy, after Ichigo to fight him or in love with Ichigo? Or something else? If you have opinion, tell me about it! And if you find any major mistakes (like: that word doesn't even exist!) please point them out. Thank you.

Part Two:

Ichigo eyed the former captain with narrowed eyes. "Renji said that you could give us an easy way out from this country. So? How is it?"

Blond man was hiding behind his fan.Two of them were sitting in Urahara's shop, sipping tea. Or Urahara was sipping it, Ichigo had drunk it fast and was now playing with the cup, not breaking the eye-contact with the older man.

Urahara nodded. "Yes, I agreed to do that." He picked a piece of paper from his pocket.

"What is that?"

"The ticket for the flight. What did you think?"

Silence. "You know, like, an airplane ticket?"

Nod, annoyed smile. "Yes."

Tea mug connected with Urahara's face. "Baka! I thought you would... you would... nah. Forget it. We could have done that ourselves, though."

Urahara was holding his nose, looking hurt. "No you couldn't have done that. See, I did fake ID for you, too. I'm sorry, but your honey can travel inside your head. "

'_Honey? Who is honey? I prefer to be called hollow more than honey...'_

Ichigo frowned a little. How much the hat man knew anyway? "So, when are we leaving? Renji sounded like they could come after us in any minute."

Former captain glanced them thoughtfully over his fan. "Actually, that is the case. I don't know how much the freeloader told you about it, but the situation in Soul Society is chaotic. They will make a move now and think about consequences later. So, you are leaving tonight. Your father has already been informed. You have a small flat there, even, and some stuff. You don't need to take anything with you. World is waiting for you! Ah, to be young again!"

"As much as I appreciate your eagerness to help, shut up!"

The older man chuckled. "Well, that was more than I expected."

Ichigo took the ticket and mumbled something that could have been "thank you". Or "I will choke you with your own hat". Urahara decided that it was the first option

The teenager left, and Urahara let the unusual worry sneak on his normally happy-go-lucky face. "Soul Society sure is too busy to go after you", he said " but what about Grimmjow...?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, or very early at next morning they arrived to America. It had been a boring flight, especially when Shirosaki had been quiet all the time. Big, metallic bird had made him nervous.

In one thing Urahara had certainly been right. The flat reserved for them was small. There was only room for an oven, small closet and even smaller bed. The toilet was behind a corner and the floor nowhere visible.

_'Jeez, this is like living in a dollhouse. In a really small dollhouse.'_

Ichigo could only nod in agreement. At least there was a window that offered a view to the city. Urahara had picked a huge metropol for them to live in, probably because there Ichigo could easily have a job without difficult questions. A street sweeper or something.

_'You feel kinda worn out, Ichi. Everything okay?'_

Sighing deeply Ichigo sat down on his bed. Why he felt so tired? Sure, leaving his home and moving away with no time to adapt to the situation meant stress, not even mentioning the fact that most of his former friends were now going to kill him...

Growling, Ichigo let his head fall to his hands. Great. So fucking great.

Shiro materialized behind him. "Relax, it's okay. You will give a heartattack for yourself if you keep going on like this", he murmured, hands around his lover and chin resting on his muscular shoulder. Hollow almost felt how teen's blood pressure was rising. "Everything will be alright, okay? Things will not be like this forever, when they have solved the problem they will apologize and everything will go back to normal. Okay?"

Ichigo smiled, lifting his copy to his arms. "Yeah, okay. Point taken." He kissed the white neck. "Thank you. What would I do without you?"

_In my dreamland, there is someone who understands_

_a frienly soul, trusting life in my hands._

"You would worry yourself to death over something stupid ", hollow smiled too, purring pleasedly into others ear. "No one can protect everyone in this world. It is just like in that philosophybook you were reading. That one about how one's world forms from circles inside other circles, remember? First only you, then you loved ones, your family, your village. When first is alright, you can move towards bigger circles. Right now you have to take care of yourself."

Orangehead laughed and messed Shiro's hair. "You sure are a wise hollow. How about you doing my homework now on?"

Hollow hugged his lover, happy that his beloved was in better mood. " We can think about that. But now, how about me taking care of you?" He licked Ichigo's collarbone suggestively.

Teen smiled. "Sounds good."

Ichigo fell on his back, allowing his partner to lick his neck and face. White hands travelled across the tanned skin, caressing Ichigo's sides and causing his hips twist upwards.

Skilled hands worked their way on Ichigo's stomach, removing his shirt and tossing it into the corner. Placing a next kiss on his lover's navel Shirosaki enjoyed the special taste, almost the same as his own.

Ichigo gasped in pleasure when hollow's hand carefully slid over his arousal. Shiro's mouth was still in his chest, teasing lazily his nipples. In slow manner it approached to Ichigo's waist, stopping couple times to nibble the delicious skin of Ichigo's stomach.

"You are taking your time, hm?" Teen slurred, arching his back. He spreaded his legs, calling his lover to the action part.

Shirosaki smiled wickedly. "Why are you in hurry? This is your night, Ichi."

Hollow pulled down his beloved's pants and took Ichigo's cock in his mouth. A familiar, gentle purr started from back of his throat and vibrating in his mouth.

Ichigo thought that his head would explode in any minute. Hollows skillfull mouth and hands made him squel in pleasure. And when Shiro's fingers snaked themselvs inside him and started searching for the prostate, he sighed loudly and bucked his hips upward.

Shirosaki licked the whole lenght of Ichigo's manhood, his head popping up and down. Same time he found the right spot inside his lover and squeezed it.

Ichigo came in his mouth with muffled scream,

Shirosaki yawned and placed his head on Ichigo's stomach. Watching sleepily his lover to come down from his sex high, he knew that his partner was now feeling much better. "Sleep?"

"Sleep."

Ichigo smiled when his copy curled against his chest and closed his eyes. When it came to sex, Shirosaki wasn't that submissive at all.


	3. Chapter 3

My Land

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns Bleach and Children of Bodom owns the song. And you knew it, why I even bother?

Warnings: Crappy grammar and couple curse words, nothing major. No need to cover your children's eyes.

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews! They make me so happy. I love you all! # random hug attack# Anyway, this chapter is from Grimmjow's point of view like I already mentioned it would. I'm still not sure, but there may be some GrimmIchi. If you have any requests how this story should turn out, please tell me. I am very interested. And even if you have not, don't forgot to review! # pokes the reader # Thank you.

Part three: 

Grimmjow Jaggerjaques was looking at the colourless horizon of Hueco Mundo. Grey desert was as empty as always, only ruins of Las Noches were breaking the surface of seemingly endless, rotten land.

Empty. Small, meaningless hollows populated a meaningless world. In Soul Society small, meaningless shinigami went to an academy to learn how to destroy the meaningless monsters. Small, meaningless humans knew nothing about this and lived on their small, meaningless lives. That was life and afterlife in a nutshell.

If asked from any shinigami or hollow who remembered the war, or from hollows who joined to Grimmjow's group afterwards, Grimmjow was a raw, merciless Espada, who didn't care about anything or anyone expect fighting. He wasn't stupid, thinking just didn't interest him.

It was not true, actually. Grimmjow was a really good thinker and he thought a lot. Even if his twisted logic made some of his decisions questionable. Nowadays he had to keep his mind moving, because he was a leader. His army of hollows was more in military like order than Aizen's group had been, but not necessarily in a better one. That didn't matter though.

He stood in front of his army, letting his piercing, cold glare to circle on his group. Every hollow felt like the eyes were locked only to it. They stood in order by their ranks, weakest first. Only ten to twelve arrancars were left, standing on the tail of the group.

It didn't matter, because victory wasn't Grimmjow's goal. He knew that chances to win were almost nonexistent. Aizen, whose army was lots of bigger, stronger and build with the help of Hyogoku had lost. This group in front of him was just like the ruins of Las Noches.

_I am her to prove you wrong_

_I'm accused of something I live for_

Grimmjow's goal was the fight itself. He wanted to finish something that he had started a long time ago. Kill something that surely wanted to kill him.

"Captain, your men are ready". Arrancar whose mask covered whole left half of his face saluted. Espada didn't have even an idea of hid name. Grimmjow had decided to simply call him Lieutnant. The name seemed to please him.

When Grimmjow had started this army he had decided that no one will bow him. Everyone who accidentally did that left his or hers afterlife behind immediately. Even Espada himself didn't know why, but this was a really important detail to him.

"What are we waiting for, then? Lets kick those bastards' asses!" Grimmjow opened a gate to Soul Society.

Sea of hollows let a massive roar. It kept ringing in the grey air, when monsters started to run towards the gap to the other world.

Grimmjow rested his hand on the hilt of his zanpakutou and watched the group which ran past him, cold glare in his blue eyes. He couldn't be the absolute master like Aizen, who had been a god to hollows. Grimmjow had promised blood of theis old enemies. Lots of blood. He had promised to hang the heads of every captain on top of the new Las Noches.

It had been enough. Hollows had swallowed his every word. No matter what he said, if he said it with enough rage.

They thought that this was an easy win. Grimmjow had told them so. What would happen, Espada didn't know, and was not going to witness.

His excited group ran roaring through the gate. Grimmjow had something more important to do. He was going to tail down Kurosaki Ichigo.

When every hollow had gone to Soul Society, Grimmjow closed the gate. His target wasn't in Soul Society. It was not in Japan, either. Orange headed shinigami had travelled away from upcoming battle.

Espada glanced the place where portal had been only couple seconds ago and grinned.

Maybe his army was not going to win, but it would do one hell of damage.

Grimmjow didn't know why he held such an obsession towards the orange head. He wanted to kill him, of course, was the first and only answer that had come to his mind some voice in his head kept saying that there was something else. This strange feeling which Grimmjow couldn't name. It didn't tell much, though, because Grimmjow could name no other feelings than anger and frustration. Everything would be clearer when he had banged the butterfly coloured head against the street couple times.

No. Grimmjow shook his head. Apart from the shocking colour of his hair the young shinigami was nothing like a butterfly. Butterflies were way too much fragile to remind him from Ichigo. Maybe a hummingbird. Small and fast creature which flies around in circles and keeps annoying noice.

Espada opened a new gate, this time to the world of humans. He didn't have an idea where to start, but he had time. And travelling was fast.

If he would even manage to get into same city as boy, he would sense his enormous reiatsu. It was like a huge lightshow in the sky, and shinigami was too stupid to hide it.

Grimmjow looked the grey desert for the last time. He wasn't returning to his home anytime soon, if Hueco Mundo even could be called a home. He used to live here, so maybe it was. He should get a gigai. What a pain.

"So long, big and ugly sandbox."

Then he started looking for his prey.


	4. Chapter 4

My Land

Warnings: Everyone's favourite: crappy grammar! OOCness, Some bad language, but unfortunately nothing major. Oh smut, where are thou?

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns Bleach, Children of Bodom owns the song. Nothing has changed.

Part four: 

"_Man, Ichi, selling fries and beef is certainly not your thing."_

"_Shut up. You should do this, if you are so much better."_

People passing the bad smelling grill didn't have even an idea about the inner argue that was going on in orange headed salesclerk's head. Most of them seemed to fasten their pace when they smelled the not-so-good flavour. The scowl wasn't any help, either. It made children cry and run to their mother instead of clinging her arm and asking them to buy a sausage. Or whatever children wanted to eat.

"_They will get scared of my eyes even more than your scowl. You should smile more often, you have a pretty smile."_

Ichigo decided not to make any comments about his partner's opinion. Shiro loved to tell Ichigo how beautiful he was. Shinigami himself would have preferred "handsome", but hollow thought that it didn't describe Ichigo as well. Making nosy notes about how similar they looked made Shiro always pout and complain how Ichigo knew nothing of romance. This was true, actually. And made him wonder how Shiro knew anything about it.

When he had asked his aibou about the subject, white one had smiled sadly, which made Ichigo immediately uncomfortable. "I have never had feelings like this before", he had stated sorrowfully. "Hollows don't feel love. When I found this new emotion, this new warmth, I decided to give everything I have in it. It is probably side effect from living in the darkness so long. If it bothers you, I will of course stop."

It was the biggest cliché that Ichigo had heard in his whole life, but it also had made him shift in guilt. Then shinigami had licked away the tears from his lover's face and made passionate love to him. And from that day on, Shiro could be as cheesy as he wanted to be.

Ichigo believed that his partner and Yumichika could make really good friends from each other.

"_I know, and you are awesome, too. You could tell them that you have contact lances or something.__ Or we should buy sunglasses."_

At first Ichigo had thought that he was very lucky, because with Shiro in control of his body and he sleeping he could make really long hours at work without tiring up. One woman had started to scream and caused a great panic on a narrow street. Really, why were black and yellow eyes such a big deal?

They had been living and working on their own couple weeks now, and no message had come from Soul Society. Ichigo had started worrying again; even the "stress relief" given by Shiro couldn't completely remove it. His friends were in danger, and he was here. Safe and sound.

Feeling his partner's tired energy hollow softened a little. _"Okay, I will burn fries for a while, so you can take a nap. But if there will be customers or that old and fat man that you call boss will visit, I will wake you. Is that okay?"_

Ichigo yawned. "Okay", he said aloud and felt his vision blur when his partner took control of his body. Soon he was deeply asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiro smiled. People walking down the street looked oddly at the scenery; man with black and yellow eyes, dressed in apron with white and red stripes chuckling all by himself. No one said anything, though. It was a big city with lots of strange things in it, after all.

The job was boring, but it didn't really matter to Shiro. They would get along well, even with a small amount of money that they got from their job. His partner couldn't stop worrying about his friends, but otherwise he seemed happy to live in the city.

It was almost like a honeymoon.

Stupid hollow. Must stop thinking embarrassing thoughts.

"Yo."

Shiro jumped a little, caught by surprise. Now he saw a teal haired man standing in front of the grill, looking at him thoughtfully. His head was bent in a strange angle, which made his sharp featured face almost wildcat like.

Shiro was sure he knew this man. But from where? They have lived here only couple weeks.

"It was a pain to follow you all the way here, shinigami. It is my luck that you still cant' hide your energy too well."

White hollow hadn't been paying too much attention to his enemies in times of war. His enemies were same as Ichigo's, so there was no need to remember everyone's face and name. Still, there were one or two voices he would never forget.

"Grimmjow?"

"Good job noticing. Some stupider would think that I am hard to recognize. Every guy seems to have blue hair nowadays." Oh, the irony.

Shiro tensed. He had promised to wake Ichigo if someone would come, but he also knew that Ichigo was no mach for Grimmjow. Hollow himself could hardly manage to keep it against the arrancar. And he was in his body, too. What would happen, if he tried to leave this body now? Would Ichigo just take the control, or would his body be left completely defenceless?

"Jeez, relax. You are not with your Shinigami friends and I'm not with Aizen. So, at the moment we are not enemies. Fighting you when you are in your body would be like stealing a kid's lollipop."

Grimmjow looked thoughtful. "What's wrong with your eyes, anyway? And you reiatsu is little different, too. It wasn't like that ten minutes ago. You have learned some new tricks?"

"You could say so." Shiro knew he was in trouble. At the moment arrancar seemed peaceful, he was smirking, but he was still an enemy. "Would you believe me, if I said that I'm no Ichigo."

"Nope. But you are acting differently, now that you mentioned it. Who are you, then?"

"I'm his hollow."

"I see. Let me talk to the shinigami, then." Espada looked impatient. "I think this might be important to him."

"How would you know what is important to him", white mumbled, but did as he was told. "_King, you have a guest. Don't freak out, everything is on control."_

"_Why would I freak out? Customers should be good, we never sell anything…"_

"Oh shit!"

Now in control of his own body, Ichigo was looking directly into the arrancar's eyes. Fucker had followed him here. And he was wearing an apron and no Zangetsu. Goodbye, cruel world.

"_I told you not to freak out. He won't attack you."_

"_It is fucking Grimmjow, damn it! How could I not freak out?"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey! I want to talk to you, so don't space out like that!"

Grimmjow was pissed of. He had been looking for this butthead for weeks, and what was the reaction? Guy nearly seemed to notice him! This was so not fucking fair! And what was that deal with the hollow? Ichigo wasn't even wearing the mask!

Shinigami frowned at him. "What do you want?"

Well, that was a fucking good question. Grimmjow didn't know what he wanted. But he wouldn't tell that to Ichigo in any case.

"I would prefer you without that apron. Come out of there, and maybe I will tell you."

The comment seemed to make the young shinigami uncomfortable. Pervert. Grimmjow didn't mean it that way. Right?

"I'm out of here in couple hours", orange head said, scratching his head. "If you are patient enough, you can wait for me."

Arrancar smirked cockily. This was going on right direction.

"Sure. Got nothing better to do."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_That was certainly not a good idea."_

"_Sorry, couldn't think anything better. You mentioned he has something important to talk with me, right?"_

"_It is a trap for sure. You do remember that we are talking about Grimmjow here."_

"_Yeah. Don't worry. He could have killed us already if he had wanted. Everything will be alright, you said so too."_

Shiro was not pleased. He was nervous, and being nervous made him angry. And frightened. What if Grimmjow would attack them right now? They would be dead in seconds.

"_Relax, okay? There is nothing you can do about it." _Ichigo's soothing voice repeated inside their shared head. How could he be so calm?

Somewhere Ichigo had gotten the idea of bringing Grimmjow in their flat. And his white partner thought it was the worst idea ever. Poor Shiro. If he had been dog, he would have dragged his tail on the ground.

Ichigo had barely enough time to open the door when Espada already leaped inside like he would own the damn place. "Damn, Shinigami, why do you live in a rat hole like this? You can barely turn around in there."

Younger one shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter. It serves me well enough. Would you tell me whatever you came to tell me? I'm getting bored here."

That wasn't true, Ichigo was tense as hell, Shiro sensed that, and so did Grimmjow. Evil smirk played on arrancar's lips as he sat down on the bed slowly, taking his time.

"You might already guess", he stated. "It is about my army, or whatever you want to call it. They are all on free now. You would be surprised how much there are hollows in Hunco Mundo. In Soul Society, well organised group of hollows may cause some serious damage. They don't usually go there, right? They are too stupid to open the gate. Shinigami sure can protect themselves, but what about those who life in… what was the name again… Rukongai? Poor ordinary souls may have some problems right now."

Those words crumbled Ichigo's hope totally. "And you kept looking for me two weeks to tell me that? Thanks a lot."

Grimmjow tilted his head a little. "Oe, don't sound so heartbroken. I have lieutenants and all that stuff keeping them in control, it's a real battle, not just a slaughter. In two weeks there is not that much progress."

"So? You are going to tell them to stop, are you?"

"I might. On one condition."

Shirosaki felt terror rising inside of him. This was much cleverer trap that he imagined. If it was about someone's life, Ichigo would do anything to save them. Friends, complete strangers, no difference. If Grimmjow wanted to kill Ichigo, young Shinigami might surrender without a fight.

"What is it? Remember, if you kill me, I can't know are my friends really safe. So that is not an option."

Grimmjow laughed. "I have to admit, I thought that too. But it would be no fun at all. So, I decided to ask you to be my fuckbuddy."

Silence. Shiro was not sure was this any better than getting killed.

"I accept."

"_Ichigo, you don't have to do this. You can't do this. There must be some other way. We can fight him, we can win!"_

"_Fuck it, horse! Shut your trap for a while!"_

That shocked Ichigo's white partner to silence. Ichigo didn't call him by that name. Ichigo shouldn't call him by that name. They were supposed to be equal.

_Yes, I gave it all I can_

_Now it's invaded by a stranger_

"_Yes… my king."_


	5. Chapter 5

**My Land**

Warnings: Grimmichi sex, evil grammar and OOCness. And the crappy grammar.

Disclaimer: Me no own. Kubo Tite and Children of Bodom do.

Author's note: #Looks at the reviews# No! Don't kill Grimmy! #hugs a Grimm plushie# camon, he isn't that bad, just hungry for love. Thank you for your reviews! They mean much to me.

Anyway, this chapter is about Ichigo angsting, in a fluffy way. Tell me wath you think, sweeties.

**Part Five:**

Ichigo was looking at the roof. He did a lot nowadays. They were still living in his, or their, little dollhouse. He, Grimmjow and Shiro. If Shiro was still there. After the day he had accepted Grimmjow's suggest of being his 'fuckbuddy' he hadn't heard his lover's voice. Was he sad? Was he angry? Probably.

Was he still there? Fuck. In this silence shinigami had even suspected schizophrenia.

Ichigo almost hoped he wasn't there. That he wasn't listening when Grimmjow touched him. Through his eyes, watching him in the arms of another. Not nice.

Grimmjow made a violent move in his sleep and growled. He had owned Ichigo just couple days, but it felt like eternity. And not in a good way. The Espada's hands were not gentle or caring, he made love to Ichigo hard and rough. It wasn't real love making. Shinigami wasn't sure was it even sex. Only fuck.

Grimmjow didn't let him go outside. Ichigo had no idea from where Espada get the money, but he could maintain his new toy.

Ichigo looked out from the window. He had gained a habit of keeping it always open and watching the city lights, freedom which was so close, but still out of his reach.

Grimmjow wasn't unattractive, the exact opposite. The sharp, handsome face surely turned heads wherever he went. Espada's picture had burned itself on younger ones retinas, shinigami didn't need to turn his head to remember how Grimmjow looked in his sleep, naked form completely relaxed . His body was lean and muscular, his gigai hadn't a hole in it's chest. Still, something was out of place. Orange head couldn't follow the way of Grimmjow's thoughts; other was a mystery to him.

Ichigo didn't know what the Espada wanted from him. It was almost like Grimmjow was trying his best to love him, but stumbled in basic steps; he ordered Ichigo around like some would order their dogs. He knew the lust, but he didn't know the romance. He was good at fucking, but kissing and hugging needed some practice.

Grimmjow had kept his promise about stopping the attack in Soul Society. Ichigo had seen it with his own eyes. Through the portal Grimmjow had opened he had seen the hollows slowly marching back to Hueco Mundo. They weren't too happy for the order, that was sure, but they obeyed. That really surprised Ichigo.

The other thing he saw was a face of a scared, young shinigami, almost an Academy student. Before Ichigo could explain what was happening, portal closed. He worried about what shinigami had told to the Gotei thirteen. Now they probably thought that Ichigo really was on Grimmjow's side. Orange head couldn't wonder how much of this had been part of Grimmjow's plan. How clever the Espada really was?

Moonlight danced on the white sheets. Weather outside seemed to be cold.

Ichigo was Grimmjow's dog, who howled the moon in the darkness of midnight. White horse had ran away, it hated to be in leash. Dog, horse and the owner. It was like in that comic. Grimmjow was Phantom, Ichigo was Devil and Shiro was Hero. Suitable names.

Ichigo grimaced in the darkness. He remembered clearly what had been his last words to his lover. That had been little too harsh. He knew what his decision meant, but hearing it in his lover's scared voice had been too much. They say that you must let your anger on you most beloved ones, because anyone else cannot take it. It may be so, but what if you can never tell them you are sorry? Remembering the face of your most desired one, fearing he will hate you forever?

"Spacing out again, shinigami? Speaking with your hollow?"

Ichigo turned around and met Grimmjow's eyes. In the moonlight they were shining sleepily. His blue hair was spread on the pillow, smirk demanding, but not angry. At moments like this, Ichigo almost liked Grimmjow. And that made him feel guilty.

He turned his gaze away again, not wanting to look at the eyes of the other man. "No, he hasn't talked to me in some time. I wonder if he is gone."

Grimmjow pulled younger one in his arms. Ichigo didn't fight, it wasn't worth it. Just awoken Espada was too tired to fuck him anyway. Hopefully.

"I was wondering why he acted so strange", Grimmjow yawned, kissing his shinigami's neck. It was more likely a bite, Espadas teeth digging in Ichigo's skin. The other really needed some kissing lessons.

"But then again, Aizen did a lot of weird shit whit hollows on days before war. Maybe some turned to human like. And feel that fluffy love shit, even. Can you believe that? A loving hollow."

Ichigo said nothing. He didn't know which one of Grimmjow talked about, himself or Shiro.

Then Espada tilted his head and really bit his shinigami's neck. Small amount of blood snaked down to Ichigo's neck, making him unconsciously gasp in pleasure. Grimmjow immediately took advantage of this, swinged the young shinigami around and placed his manhood to Ichigo's mouth. "Suck it", he ordered in low, husky tone.

Shinigami obeyed, same time feeling Grimmjow's other hand grasping his cock. Espada didn't waste time and tried to get his shinigami hard as fast as possible.

Ichigo had said for himself a hundred time that crying at times like this was stupid. But it felt same time so filthy and so good.

Grimmjow withdrawed himself from Ichigo's mouth."Say that you want this. Say that you are my bitch."

I am so sorry, Shiro.

"I want this. I am your bitch."

Espada's strong arms graped Ichigo's both sides and he was lifted on top of Grimmjow's cock. Angry snarl escaped from his throat. Grimmjow's cock slammed him powerfully, leaving him completely breathless.

It was fierce, rough, painful even. But not disgusting, far from it. Pleasure pulsed through Ichigo's body when Grimmjow same time pumped him and slammed into his body. Almost like moving from their own will shinigami's hips started responding to Espada's thrusts, finding the magic rhythm.

The Espada's lusty eyes widened when he felt shinigami's inner walls tighten around him, milking his seed inside of the delicious warmth. Ichigo had to bit his lip to keep him from crying in pain and dirty pleasure, as he came on Grimmjow's stomach.

In instant Grimmjow pushed the other away and went back to sleep.

"Jeez", Ichigo groaned "what the hell was that?"

"Dunno. You can call it I-woke-up-in-the-middle-of-night-and-felt-like-fucking fuck, if you want to name it.

Soon the room was silent again

Moonlight danced on the blood and sperm steined sheets. Peace had returned to the kingdom.

Grimmjow snored lightly, this time facing the wall instead of Ichigo.

Shire, where are you now? I sense you are not here. How can you manage on your own? Will you ever come back to me?

_I'm a true patriot , you are my land_

_you have my soul, you have all I had_

Moon remained Ichigo from Shire. He had loved the hollow with the fiery passion before, but you really realize someone's worth when he is not there. Now Shiro was far away, but in his imagination his albino replica was like a priceless diamond, his loving, sheepish smile the most beautiful sight this world had ever seen.

Ichigo was bird in the cage. His prison could not be seen, it formed from lives of his loved ones, they were on danger. And he was Grimmjow's whiny bitch, or they would all be dead.

Now, when he was far away, he wanted Shiro more than ever. In moon he saw his teary face, looking at him with the puppy eyes. With those eyes, he got anything what he ever wanted from Ichigo.

Shinigami lifted his hand from the sheets and wiped the imaginary tear away from the imaginary face.

_Now I am here, and I want it all back._

No crying, okay? I am waiting for you, Shiro.


	6. Chapter 6

**My Land**

Warnings: OOCness, crappy grammar and mention of AizenIchimaru. 

Disclaimer: Me own nothing, or get no money. Angst.

Author's note: Writing this took me forever! Do you still remember this story? If you don't, read it again (mwe he hee). You should be better, after all this time! I don't like you! #pokes the chapter#

In this chapter will be some Ichimaru. You may find him OOC (I do) but you have been warned. Please tell me what your think. I eat reviews, feed the hungry author. Thank you. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part Six:**

Click. "There, it's done. Good job, ma'am! You got an absolutely wonderful smile. It's joy to photograph you."

Woman blushed and her smile, beautiful indeed, spread all over her face and shined from her eyes. "Thank you, Ichimaru-san. You do always amazing job. My daughter needs a new picture in her passport, and I would love you to take it."

Man smiled. His fox like face was handsome, his daily look carefree. Who would suspect him to be a betrayer of Soul Society? No one. "It will be pleasure, ma'am, especially if your daughter has as beautiful smile as you have."

Woman's face was practically burning. She turned with hurry and stepped outside. Ichimaru just had that effect on women.

Ichimaru Gin's life was running well nowadays. He was a photographer, and loved his job. He had a habit of making people smile, especially children.

Wonder why that is.

Past was falling to past, as it seemed to be in his case. Memories haunted him only in dreams, and scarves were only part of his body.

Passing a mirror, he showed 'thumbs up' for himself. Looking good, Ichimaru.

In the end, he was happy. He had a job, he had a life. Even if he missed Aizen at the times, everyone had their heartaches. 

In that day, he left the studio and headed home. Streets were full of people, sweet smell of pollution in the summer air. Ah, the life in the city. Ichimaru really loved it, the feeling of being only a drop in the sea. He hummed a catchy tune while walking, his cheery mood passing on the trespassers.

His senses caught a weird reiatsu. Happy whistling died when the ex-captain looked around. There were some hollows time to time, and there were shinigami to kill them. Ichimaru didn't pay attention to them, usually trying to be like he saw nothing.

There was something different now. It was a hollow, and... Still, it wasn't.

After a while, he saw a white robed man wobbling in the crowd. He looked like a drunk, not staying on his legs. As Ichimaru looked at him, he collapsed to the street.

Thinking of it, he looked very familiar. 

Photographer walked next to him, lifting him up from his shoulder. "Keep going, only couple minutes and we are at my apartment", he hissed to the dead looking figure. "Up! People can't see you, so I'm talking with air right now."

Hollow stood up, but didn't answer. He was almost unconscious, but whit Ichimaru's help he would make it. Hopefully.

The strange hollow looked exactly like Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichimaru wondered, what the hell had happened.

---

Shiro opened his eyes. Dark. He was laying in a warm bed, sheet wrapped around his body. Where was he? Where was Ichigo? 

Hungry. Oh, he had left Ichigo. Nice to remember these kinds of things.

He didn't remember what he had done in last couple weeks. What if they had turned to months, even years without him noticing?

Hungry.

Hollow had no idea, how long he had wondered alone on the streets. Probably since Grimmjow had first time reached out his hand and touched Ichigo. Shirosaki shifted in guilt: he had left his lover alone.

When he left his lovers body, he was no different than any other hollow. Hollows eat human souls. Shirosaki felt like he could pass out in any moment.

Hungry. Nice, he would die alone.

From the direction which was probably a kitchen, walked man bearing a cup filled with hot chocolate. "Here, drink this. It won't take away the dizziness, but it will make you feel better."

Shiro took a good look for his saviour for a first time. He had a friendly smile on his narrow face, not enough to be creepy one, but it went really close. 

Without saying a word Shiro took the cup from man's hands and started sipping the hot liquid. It tasted sweet, and made him again remember the months that he and Ichigo had spent together. Shame that their time had been so short.

Silver haired man hadn't gone anywhere. Tilting his head, he held a rare, serious expression. "What are you thinking about?"

Shirosaki watched how drink sailed inside of the cup. Why he should answer to this stranger? Why he should even talk from this day on? Everything felt sad and empty. He knew that if he wouldn't die, he would turn into a real hollow. Like the ones who ate human's souls. 

Hungry.

No, that was bad. Ichigo killed hollows. Hollows were not needed.

"Hey. Answer, please."

"My lover", white one muttered, without looking up.

"I see. Where is he? Why are you here, all alone?"

There wasn't answer. Somehow silver haired man seemed to know there wouldn't be one. "Okay. I want to tell a story for you. Are you willing the listen?"

Silent nod.

The story was about a man, whose lover had great dreams. So great, that some would think he was mad. He wanted to make the world better place, in his own way.

The other man had always been with him, and even if he sometimes thought that his lover's dreams were silly, he never said a bad word about them. Years went past, and the man hoped his lover would forget his ambition.

That did never happen. When people started to laugh at the man's lover, he learned to keep his opinions hidden. He learned to be manipulative and turned to bitter. He started to think that everybody was his enemy; no one was worth of his trust.

The man's lover did a lot of evil things; he killed many innocent people and tortured even more.

The man was at loss. Parting ways with his lover was not an option. They had always been together and would always be together. So, after a while the man stopped thinking such things as 'good' and 'evil'. There were only things that were funny to do and things which were not. In a way, he was thinking like a child.

Then, out from nowhere came a boy who wanted to kill his lover. The man thought nothing of it at first, the boy was only insect among others. But insects come in crowds, and they can be dangerous. In the end, the boy ended up destroying the man's lover.

First the man was in shock. He didn't believe that his beloved really was dead. He was angry and wanted revenge.

After some time, the man saw first time the world without his lover ordering him what to see. He thought, that even if some bad things happened, world was fine on it's own. His lover had been stupid trying to fix something that hadn't been broken in the first place.

And the man thought: if I had known this, I would have killed him before he turned to be so bitter. So the world could remember him as the dreamer he was, not a crazy murderer.

Story ended.

_Keep in mind what yo have heard today_

_You might find that you are not so brave_

Shirosaki smiled sadly. "What happened to the man after that? Is he happy?"

Ichimaru shrugged his shoulders. "He learned a new way to look at the world. I guess he is happy. He likes his job, and he often helps strangers without even a word for thanks."

The hollow blushed. Colour was amusingly visible on his pale cheeks. "I'm sorry. Thank you for saving me."

Ichimaru chuckled. "Aww, aren't you cute. That is okay. Now, would you tell me your story?"

And Shirosaki told him, as honestly as other had told his tale. He told how hw and Ichigo became lovers in the first place. He told about Urahara, about Grimmjow. About his lonely wandering in the streets.

Ichimaru grimaced. "Soul Society is full of idiots. They acted just like Grimmjow wanted them to act. But what are you going to do now? Are you going to give up?"

Hollow looked down to his hands. "What else I'm supposed to do? Grimmjow is stronger than me, especially when I'm like this. And Ichigo did it to protect people in Soul Society! He risked his life for their safety! If I do some stupid rampage attack, his sacrifice will only go to waste."

Ichimaru was silent for a long time. "Tell me, are you good at playing chess?"

"No. What is chess?"

Silver haired man laughed. "I see. Anyway, it is an old strategy game. It has many similarities with life." Smiling, man lifted one finger. "First, the biggest mistake is to do what your opponent wants. No matter how clever some move seems to be, if your opponent knows what you are going to do he can prepare himself for it. Sometimes, it is better do a stupid and unexpected move than a clever and expected."

He lifted up another finger. "Second, if you give up incomplete game, you will never see how it would have ended. Miracles do happen in this world, you can win the master with beginner's luck."

Shiro looked up to him with teary eyes. "You think so?" He asked hopefully.

Ichimaru smiled. "Third, you must give everything you have, so you don't need to regret anything. When game is done it's done, crying doesn't turn back time."

_Are you man enough, carry the load all alone_

_when other's have your own?_

First time during their meeting Shirosaki smiled. "Thank you. I see what you mean. There is one more thing I would ask you to do for me."

Ichimaru's smiled, as always. "Happy to help you."

"Can you give me a hug?"

"Aww."

"Shut up."


	7. Chapter 7

**My Land**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song, Kubo Tite and Children of Bodom do. I would love to own Shiro, thought... shame...

Warnings: Grimmjow's potty mouth. Oh well, we will have some smut in the next chapter. Oh, I almost forget the crappy grammar and OOCness! Bad me.

Author's note: Okay folks, the story has almost come to the end. After this chapter is still two 'what happened after' chapters (coughendsmutcough) and there it is. But in this one: Le grande battle between Shirosaki and Grimmjow is finally here! Or is it...?

Part Seven:

If someone had told Grimmjow about this feeling just couple months ago, he would have laughed his ass off. It was so cheesy and sappy it was hard to believe.

Sun offered it's light among people, huge ball of fire rising from the east. Grimmjow had never grown used to it. Fucking sun. It was way too bright, especially in the morning hours. The Espada was sitting on their bed, the light making his back warm up.

Next to Grimmjow, and still asleep, layed his orange haired shinigami. Morning sun made his skin seem soft and tantalizing, yearning for rougher hands to touch it.

No matter many times Grimmjow forced the words of surrender out of Ichigo's mouth, he knew that he didn't own the shinigami. He touched him in the most intimate way, and it was amazing feeling, one that Grimmjow could never have imagined. But same time, he knew that his emotions were only one sided. And how stupid was that, Grimmjow didn't want to think. Fuck the cheesy love talk.

Ichigo mumbled something in his sleep, turned over a couple times and kept snoring. Sometimes shinigami was so cute that Grimmjow could strangle him.

In his life, the Espada had thought a lot. But not things like this. Never anything like love. The word itself had an evil aura, one that told something bad to happen for anyone who would touch it. So, Grimmjow tried to keep it in lust. Too bad that didn't work out.

In total, he treated Ichigo well. He wasn't too rough, he gave him food and stuff, but something was still off. And Grimmjow couldn't figure out what that special something was. What made Ichigo's own hollow so 'pretty' anyway?!

In battlefield, you sometimes had to think what the hell had just happened, why did it happen and what happened before it. Then figure out what had gone wrong.

The Espada could tell his little pet cried at nights. He was waiting his saviour to come, and no results so far. And he was the bad guy in this fairytale. Fuck it.

His shinigami was waking up. The Espada turned around to watch the scene, but Ichigo just looked him once that 'oh, you' look in his eyes and went back to sleep.

Grimmjow sighed, pressing his head to the pillows. If he had cat ears, they would point the ground at the moment.

The evil dragon had a heart. Well, technically no, but that was beside the point. Maybe it loved maiden. Unfortunately it seemed that the maiden loved the knight, no the dragon.

What were the odds for a one man to beat the huge, fire spitting lizard? Zero. That was impossible. And still, it always happened.

Grimmjow was a good thinker. And maybe fairy tales weren't always so black and white as everyone thought.

Fuck. Grimmjow really hated those little stories.

The Espada snuggled his face to his unwilling lover's neck and decided to go back to sleep himself.

--

Hungry.

Shirosaki had a bad feeling that he was walking straightly to the trap. He felt so tired, he knew that he had no changes of winning, no matter what Ichimaru had said about beginner's luck. Heck, he couldn't even play chess.

Luckily he didn't need to dodge the people walking down the same street as he did; hollow passed right through them.

He didn't have an idea where he had come from, but he only needed to orientate in Ichigo's direction. The hollow always knew where Ichigo was, so he didn't need a map or a compass. He would always find home.

He saw a row of apartment buildings in horizon. There was also their home, which was not a home. Only a flat they have shared couple months. Shirosaki had hated it from the start, and said to Ichigo that everything would be back to normal soon. He turned out to be a liar.

At least he wouldn't die alone. His king would see everything, and even if Shirosaki couldn't have his last kiss, he cold be near Ichigo, which was better than nothing.

The hollow lift up his eyes and saw Grimmjow on top of the building. Small wind made his shirt flutter in the wind, revealing his muscular chest and the hole in it. So he had left his gigai inside, and was ready to a slaughter.

Shirosaki hadn't even a weapon, Zangetsu and he couldn't be outside of Ichigo's mind at the same time.

The hollow looked for Ichigo's face from the windows. There was a glimpse of orange hair, and a hand pressed against the glass.

Shirosaki waved his hand and brought a pale smile to his face. _"Hey, king! Do you hear me? I love you, don't forget that! After this is over, you can go back to your family and pretend this never happened! Don't worry about me, okay? I existed only because of you, and I don't mind dieing that way!"_

_I am here to claim my land_

_you can't keep me away forever, ever._

Grimmjow jumped down from the rooftop and started diving towards the hollow. Shirosaki wondered what would happen to his lover after he would pass away. Hopefully he wouldn't do anything stupid.

This was it, the end of everything.

--

Grimmjow was looking out from the window, as if he tried to find something. The Espada's hands were deep in his pockets, and the man was deep in thought. His gigai was still laying in bed, in eyes of the outsider it would be asleep.

Ichigo didn't really care, days went as they went, nothing actually happening. Grimmjow came and went again, nights followed days.

Shinigami couldn't help but wonder, was it going to be like this, you know, like rest of his life? And what had happened to Shiro? Even thinking of his poor hollow made his eyes teary nowadays. What would he give for a chance to change those last words to his one and only lover...

Grimmjow seemed to notice whatever he was looking for. His hadsome face turned on to an huge grin, which was only boosted by the mask covering the left side of his face. Grimmjow shot a short glance over his shoulder. "Your saviour has come, but he doesn't seem to be in his best state. If I was you, I would look very closely what will happen next. And think of your friends in Soul Society before you interfere."

The Espada jumped out from the window and locked it, just incase that little shinigami couldn't resist helping his mate. Then he went towards rooftop, waiting for the hollow to get close enough.

Ichigo pressed his hands against the window, and saw the same that Grimmjow had seen: A lonely, completely white figure in the crowd, coming into their direction.

The figure looked up and seemed to notice Ichigo in the window. He waved his hand, and the shinigami was almost sure that he smiled.

"_Hey, king! Do you hear me? I love you, don't forget that! After this is over, you can go back to your family and pretend this never happened! Don't worry about me, okay? I existed only because of you, and I don't mind dieing that way!"_

The voice reached the teen barely as a whisper, but Ichigo knew that the hollow had been shouting with their own, silent communication. He sounded so weak and tired.

Ichigo had hoped that he would have a chance to apologize, but when he got one he didn't know what to say. Couple words or sentences weren't enough to tell how sorry he was, or how much he wanted more time with the other.

Below him, the battle started. He was the fucking maiden inside the fucking tower.

Funny. In what fairytale they told how sorry the maiden was about being in trouble? If his hollow died now, he would be only one to blame.

--

Shirosaki collected every bit of power that he had left. Grimmjow landed softly to the asphalt, hands still in his pockets. The Espada watched amusedly how the other tried to fight off his own tiredness, before he even could think of attacking his actual enemy.

Teal haired tilted his head a little. "Seems like I don't have to even fight with you. I just stand here and wait till you collapse. Then I kick you while you are on ground and wait your body to disappear to the hell."

"Don't screw with me", hollow growled. He had enough power for a one big strike. He needed it to hit it's target. If he only could get close it could work. The hollow stepped one, unsolid step towards his enemy.

Grimmjow didn't even react at first. Then he slowly draw his zanpakutou and danced it in his palm, not breaking the eye contact with Shiro.

"You know, your lover is amazing. Has he always as huge sex drive, or is it just me?"

Another step.

"It is your name that he calls when we have sex, thought. And at nighttime. You should hear the weeping; it is just like some little animal that has it's tail stepped on."

Another step. How did he dare to talk sbout Ichigo like he would be worthless toy?

Grimmjow's zanpakutou stopped dancing and made couple series of slashes towards Shirosaki. First one cut of a strand of white hair, second one slashed away one of his sleeves, third one left a bleeding wound across his chest.

Fourth one stopped to Shirosaki's hand, which squeezed the blade tightly, sending a stream of blood running towards Grimmjow's hand.

"Hey. Once I fucked him so hard he passed out. Jealous?"

How did he dare do those things to Ichigo?

Black Cero shot itself from Shirosaki's hand to the Grimmjow's chest.

--

From the window Ichigo saw a huge explosion, and then nothing when pieces of asphalt and dust were flying in the air. After they landed, he saw the white figure laying on the ground, motionless. Grimmjow was nowhere to be seen.

"Fuck!"

The teen ran to the door, and found it unlocked. Why in the name of hell had Grimmjow had locked only the window?

Ichigo ran all the way down the stairs to the street. Sound of sirens rang in the distance when he picked his lover up to his arms.

"Hey", he stroked other's cheek gently. "You okay?"

One black and yellow eye opened a little "yeah. Just so hungry and tired..."

His voice faded as he disappeared from Ichigo's arms, back to his inner world.

Back to home.

The shinigami felt himself sleepy, like all the things that hollow had gone through would have transferred into him.

The teen somehow managed to return to the small flat, and immediately went to sleep. Even if there wasn't no one next to him, he felt himself warmer than a long time.

--

From distance Grimmjow watched the sappy drama. Boy climbed back to his apartment and fell asleep. Kinda cute.

It made the Espada little jealous that he would never have that special shinigami like that. It would have killed his pet in time: he would have faded like a rose. Where there orange roses? Grimmjow had no idea.

He had shunpoed right on time away from the giant explosion. Ichigo's hollow was much more powerful than he had tought. The Espada nudged his own chest, that had actually burned a little.

How much time it would take from the duo to realise that they had been helped a little? Maybe Grimmjow could someday come over and drink some coffee. Or send dozen of roses to Ichigo or something. The shinigami would love that kind of shit for sure.

The fact that the Espada knew two of them could never be together didn't stop him from trying.

Grimmjow sulked a while, kicked some random stones and took off.


	8. Chapter 8

**My Land **

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song. And you knew it.

Warnings: Happy ending sex and bad language. And crappy grammar! You can't escape the crappy grammar. If you use your imagination, you can see IkkakuxYumichika pairing.

Author's note: This is the end of the story for Shiro's and Ichi's part, there will be still small epilogue by Grimmjow after this. Then it's FINALLY over.

I also noticed that there were no 'change-in-the-POV' marks in the last chapter, sorry about that. I went and corrected it.

And reviewers: I love you. Everyone who has read this far must be really understanding and patient. Free imaginary cookies for everybody!

Part Eight:

Ikkaku took a sip of his sake and pressed his chin on top of his hand. That had been interesting story indeed, and the bald wasn't sure did he believed it or not. This evil, bad ass arrancar had fallen in love with Ichigo, held whole Soul Society as a hostage for the sake of keeping the boy and had then lost a battle against almost dead hollow? That made no fucking sense.

Yumichika was of course excited as hell. The fruitcake loved sappy stories, and what would be sappier than one brave hollow fighting for his beloved, willing to sacrifice his own life in the name of the purest of feelings that had ever lived in the heart of the mankind?

Complete bullshit. The third seat took another gulp of his drink.

Grimmjow's army had beleaguered Rukongai many weeks, and shinigami had faced a great problem: how were they supposed to protect plus souls while same time defending Seireitei? The whole population was impossible to pack into the fortress, which forced shinigami to scatter all over the Soul Society instead of fighting in bigger groups. Captains were worried how everything would turn out, some were already expecting a great slaughter.

But hollows didn't attack, they held their places like they were waiting for something. This made shinigami even more nervous that they already were.

Then at one day they just started to wither. Shinigami stood their mouths open and watched how the howling army of hollows was guided back to the Hueco Mundo by couple of low rank arrancars, who acted just like lieutenants.

No more than couple hours later Ichigo had rampaged through the gate, holding unconscious replica of himself in his arms. Gate guards had pointed him with their zanpakutous, but the fiery teen had threaten to put them in their asses if they wouldn't take him to the fourth division right now.

Guards had accepted, which was completely understandable from Ikkaku's point of view. Ichigo never swallows his words, and no one likes to walk around zanpakutou buried in his or her ass.

"Amazing, Shiro-san!" Yumichika had swallowed every word, of course. Pretty man's dark eyes were shining with tears. "That is so beautiful! Ne, what happened after you had beaten Grimmjow?

Shirosaki, Yumichika and Ikkaku were in the fourth division, talking and spending the afternoon. Or Shiro and Yumi were talking, Ikkaku was mostly drinking. Ichigo had said he would be just 'keeping company for the girls'. Bald shinigami had thought he had meant real women, not just girly men. He didn't dare to say it aloud, though, or Yumi would kick his ass.

The hollow smiled. "Well, I don't really know, but I guess he tried to wake me up but with no succes. Then he brought me here, so I could have soul particles and recover in peace."

Yumichika clapped his hands together. "That is so romantic! I wonder where is he now."

The hollow smiled, blushing a little. Ikkaku could tell that Shiro and the fifth seat were the same. All those years inside Ichigo's head had taughtthe hollow some 'ugly' words, but those eyes belonged to a hopeless romantic. Fucking girls. When would they start to talk about clothes and make up? Ikkaku sure was waiting for it.

"He hasn't talked to me properly after I woke up in here", Shiro said in sad tone "I wonder if he is okay. Things like that leave a scar..."

Again, Ikkaku said nothing. But in this matter, girly hollow was absolutely right. Bald shinigami himself wondered, where the orange head had gone.

--

_In my dreams_

_I climb the hills I see_

_and let a gentle breeze_

_lead me to the plains I once have seen_

Ichigo was home again. Funny, he had never realized how relaxing this place really was. White clouds sailed on the sky, soft grass under his back was much more comfortable than any bed ever.

The storm was nowhere near coming in Soul Society. It was as beautiful as sky in his inner world right now, clear blue which held no worries of evil world.

_Clear blue sky_

_I swim in lakes I find_

In the other hand, it was as blue as Grimmjow's hair.

Shinigami closed his eyes and let himself return to the past for a moment. Only couple days ago, but it was sure like from another life.

Actually Grimmjow hadn't been that bad. Ichigo felt like he should suffer and cry, but when thinking the arrancar, he felt nothing special. No fear, no anger. Not love, either.

"_Say you are my bitch."_

Maybe shame. For being used and raped, but he hated more himself than Grimmjow. Maybe the Espada had really loved Ichigo, in his own way.

"_I am your bitch."_

Ichigo reached out his hand and blocked the sun from coming his face with it.Sunbeams glowed from between his fingers, making it really look like he had captured the sun.

Some things, he guessed, were just not meant to be forgiven.

But still, thanks from realising the truth in time. You didn't want to kill me slowly, you just took what you wanted.

Young shinigami stood up and headed off to the fourth division. Shame was burning in his soul, but there was no way he wouldn't apologize from his one and only true lover.

--

Ikkaku shook his bottle a little; it was depressingly light. The liquid inside had disappeared quickly, and Ichigo was still not there. The hollow had turned more and more quiet, his two colored eyes looking out from the window with worried expression.

The fruitcake had of course asked him what was wrong. Shiro had looked him sadly and said that he was not sure did Ichigo want to come back to him.

Yumi had hugged the almost crying hollow, and Ikkaku had downed the rest of his bottle with one giant gulp. This was simply too much for his manly brain.

Speaking of the devil, orange head opened the door. He stood in the doorway, not sure what to do next.

Yumichika graped Ikkaku's hand and started dragging the other out. "Good luck!" he whispered, so loud that his words were probably heard by wall neighbours.

Ikkaku followed prettier man out, and shot one last glare over his shoulder. '_Don't brake that bastard, boy', _he announced through the eye contact, '_he has made good friends with Yumi.'_

Younger one simply told him to suck ass. It was strange how exact phrases could be sent only by eyes.

--

The duo left the room, leaving the door open a little. Shiro narrowed his eyes; he knew his new friend pretty well already.

"Yumichika-san, could you please fuck off? Eavesdropping is a really a bad habit."

"Such foul language", voice complained from the other side of the door, but left them alone anyway. The door slid close, for real this time.

Ichigo sat down beside his hollow and hugged him close. Shiro returned the gesture with full force, holdig his partner close.

"Why you weren't here when I woke up?", he muttered against Ichigo's neck "I already thought that you weren't coming at all."

Ichigo sighed and ruffled his hollow's hair. "Like I would do that", he whispered, "just took me some time to get used that, you know, we are here again. Everything is alright, nothing to worry about."

Shirosaki pulled himself apart from his lover for a while, and stared into his eyes suspiciously. "Is Everything okay? After all the things he said he has done to you, I can't believe that."

Little smile appeared on Ichigo's face, just for a second. "Yeah, I think I will remember those forever. Can't do anything about it, but don't worry, year or two and they will haunt me only in my dreams." Young shinigami's eyes darkened by the memories.

The hollow frowned. He didn't want Ichigo to remember those things, especially not now. He put his hands on back of his Ichigo's neck and swung them around, Ichigo ending to the bottom.

"Are you sure that this is the right time of doing this? We are still in the wing of the fourth division, this is like hospital, someone might... might... oh god, keep doing that..."

Ichigo's complaining was soon silenced not only by the sweet mouth kissing his lips, but also strong hips rocking on his front.

Shirosaki's grin was similiar to a child with a big lollipop. "Then we just have to do this little quieter this time, don't ya think? Shame, I would have loved you to call my name when you come..."

Shinigami tried to moan silently, which Shiro stopped with his white hand. "Shh, you said it yourself. We have to be quiet this time."

Without waiting a nod, the hollow started taking off Ichigo's clothes. Shinigami uniform was easy to get rid of, and soon the cloth was laying on the corner of the room, forgotten.

Under him, Ichigo was panting heavily and arching his back. His face was flushed, his eyes dark with lust. The hollow adored the sight, so much that he had stop for a minute and just look the handsome face of his lover and another half.

"What are you waiting for?" shinigami hissed, discontented. "It has been too long since we have had sex, and I don't want to wait another second."

Shirosaki smrked. "As you wish, my king", he said, and lowered himself a top of Ichigo's cock.

Both of them moaned, but the voice drowned to a sweet kiss they shared. The white one stopped his movements, the feeling of Ichigo's cock inside of him was same time the perfect bliss and shredding pain. The pain didn't last too long, thought, and soon he was again swinging in his lovers arms, dancing on his lap in the sweetest rhythm.

Their previous conversation now forgotten, the moans filled the small room. Shirosaki glazed down to his lover, and met the softest and most loving eyes full of lust and passion.

They came together, pleasure sending them both to the starry sky, and the land of dreams.

'_This is how it is supposed to be' _ was his last thought before he fell asleep, sight of Ichigo's beautiful eyes still in his mind.

--

His white lover was curled up against his chest, purring like a little kitty Ichigo knew he was. Innocently sleeping, still not realising the true motives of arrancar. Shinigami kissed his forehead. '_You can make my homework for now on, but leave the people for me.' _

All his live Ichigo had thought there was black and white, good and evil, and so shades of grey. Now he knew that there would be never one bright color, everything is little stained. Maybe it was good; the small faults could make something even more beautiful. They were marks that life was real people were real.

Their naked bodies bathed in the moonlight. Some things would never change. Small, meaningless things, that made the life worth of living.

That is how it is supposed to be.


	9. Chapter 9

**My Land**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song, Kubo Tite and Chioldren of the Bodom do.

Warnings: My crappy grammar, some OOCness. And story ends! (Which is actually not a warning but... oh, well.)

Author's note: Wohoo! The last chapter! Or an epilogue, should I say. This chapter is an insight by Grimmjow, and may appear to be a little irrelevant for some of you. I think it has to be here anyway, so it is here. And there is still songs left too, should I keep going on this plot? #Scratches her head# Hopefully you aren't getting bored...

Anyway, I really should get a beta. If there is any volunteers, please make yourselves known. I know my grammar is horrible, and would probably cause a lot of work for you. Demo... onegai! I would give you a big basket of imaginary fruits .

Okay, on with the story.

**Part Nine:**

Big and ugly sandbox welcomed it's unofficial king with deep silence. The grey sky spread all over the horizon, as dull and motionless as ever.

Grimmjow snickered. Some place to call a home.

His "army", as those shinigami freaks preferred to call his group, was looking at him questioningly. They were stupid, ugly and cruel, their thick heads mostly filled with blood lust and passion for killing.

But just like Grimmjow, they were alone and homeless. That was what kept the world of hollows together; they didn't like each other or just simply ignored each other, but they were all comrades. And just like all outcasts through the times, they stuck together.

Now when Grimmjow had lived in the real world, he had realized the whole meaning of the word 'feeling'. The feelings were more than just a nuisance or that part of the brain process that kept coming in the way. They were a essence of one's personality. They were power source of the soul, body and mind.

Hollows had feelings, too. They were not too pretty or even stable, but they stood up for everything that hollows were. And that means they were ugly, stupid and cruel feelings. In some stage hollows had thought Aizen to be their father, and when daddy had passed away the big brother had kept things going. No hollow had that thought process exactly, but someway Grimmjow knew it. In somewhere deep in his... in deep, anyway.

For some reason a heart was the symbol of feelings and love to all people Grimmjow had ever met. When he looked the sea of hollows, once more gathered to listen his short and improvised speech, he saw no hearts. There were only holes in place of the hearts. Did that mean, that were a hole in place of the feelings, too?

No. If Grimmjow knew anything about the world and ho does it work, everything was about the life. An ability to talk, walk and watch the others live their lives. In the end everything bended towards the skill of living and having memories.

Yes. Memories.

Grimmjow couldn't save his memories to his heart, but he would gain them. One, two lifetimes worth of memories he would treasure in his... what the fuck did that matter? The heart was a muscle just like every else muscle. He would saviour those memories in his ass if he had to.

"We are back home, guys", he said, "and we did kick only couple shinigami's asses. I guess you are disappointed."

The roar of agreement rose from the sea of hollows. Grimmjow silenced it with a sharp glare.

"The point is, we don't have to kick shinigami's asses. I know it's fun and keeps us in the shape, but it's not necessary."

Hollows were watching him carefully. Maybe they thought who the fuck was that and what in the name of hell he had done to Grimmjow, the former sixth Espada.

"We are beasts, eating souls of humans. And damn, we are proud of what we are. Shinigami and their stupid organization is the big, fat cow that lives for the sake of humans."

Laughter. Grimmjow liked that metaphor too.

"We don't need to envy them about anything. We are as good and powerful as they are, maybe even better. We have our land here. Let's be proud of it. Las Noches will raise from the dust, but instead of having fun and killing shinigami you motherfuckers must work you asses of because of it. "

_My old land is but a pile of sand_

_cold and bare_

_but something still is there_

Annoyed moans were heard from the crowd. Grimmjow raised his voice. It hadn't been quiet from the begin with, and now it made his listeners shrink and look at him with wide eyes. "Stop the wailing, assholes! You are like kids whose favourite toy has been taken away! Now, get out of my sight before I really get angry!"

They obeyed,of course. You have to do what the big bro says. The group scattered to the all directions, every hollow going on it's own way.

Grimmjow stayed for a while, looking the sky above him. Memories.

He had been stupid, but that is how you learn ne things. Everything that had happened in past couple months was now in his memories, and he didn't regret making any of them. He would remember the moments with his precious shinigami bastard forever, and that alone had made the experience worth it.

"Sir?"

Grimmjow looked down. It was Lieutenant. "What?"

The arrancar had serious look on his face. He looked somewhat naive and inexperienced. "I just want to say that I think your decision is right. We have to build our own land here, not try to steal it from the others. Coming back here was a really righteous thing to do, if you allow me to express my opinion, sir."

"Yeah. I have heard that some birds loose they will to live if shut in the cage."

"Sir?"

"Shut up, and fuck off like everybody else."


End file.
